fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Maki
Maki is one of the main cures in Reaction! Pretty Cure Elementary. She is best friends with Reiko. She loves to make jokes and writing. Her dream is to be a comedian who also writes movies. Before becoming a cure, she was friends with Reiko and Suzuki but it wasn't until after when she built a relationship with Katsuko. Appearance Maki has warm brown skin and black hair. She often dyes the tips blue. Her eyes are cyan. Her everyday outfit consists of baggy navy pants and a long sleeve sweeter with a orange heart in the middle. As Cure Oxygen she gains vapory wings. Her hair becomes all blue, pulled into with a big orange bow. She has atom earrings and a orange choker. She wears a loose and gauzy dress. The dress has layers that resemble flames. Her gloves are loose and fingerless. Personality Maki is welcoming and inclusive. She puts on a casual appearance, but secretly loves fancy things. She's easily embarrassed and has a hard time with big emotions, often times when these situations come up she cover with a joke. Maki has a good sense of humor and wants to be a comedian. Sometimes she'll annoy her friends with her jokes but for the most part they crack up as much as she does. She goes to great lengths to make sure everyone feels welcome however she struggles with clinginess, feeling dependent on the people she knows like the air she breaths. History In episode 2 of Reaction! Pretty Cure Elementary It is reviled that Maki had a psychotic episode and she has a diagnosis of schizophrenia. She is currently on break from school recovering and doesn't feel like herself. She is trying to hide the fact that she is sad and frightened by joking about it. Reiko tries to reassure her but Maki runs off. Maki sits in the park for a while, when one of the Antimatter Project members walks up to her. After reviling that she feels like she'll never be the same the Member unleashes a Posti. Maki snaps a picture to see if it's real and it is. She tries to make friends but to no avail. After a stressful minents she calls Reiko and Reiko and Lanthanum come running. Relationships [[Reiko|'Reiko']]: 'Reiko and Maki have been best friends since they were young. Maki can be quite clingy to Reiko, however she has a hard time sharing her real feelings sometimes. Which lead to friction between the two, causing them to drift apart. Maki also became paranoid of Reiko when she started to hang out with Katsuko more and more. [[Suzuki|'Suzuki]]: 'He and Maki became friends soon after he moved into the neighborhood. Maki helped him practice for his race and feels more comfortable sharing her feelings with him then most people. [[Katsuko|'Katsuko]]: 'Maki was at first paranoid of Katsuko, due to her aliment with the Antimatter Project, but gradually grew to trust her after Katsuko dropped an important test at school to help her fight a Posti. [[Yua|'Yua]]: 'Maki starts to babysit her every once in a while. She tries out jokes with Yua to see if they work with a young audience. 'Aiko: Is Maki's therapist. Maki ended up telling her about Pretty Cure and she gets help dealing with the stress that comes up with it. References Category:Blue Cures Category:Reaction!PrettyCureElementary Category:Element Pretty Cure Category:Female Characters Category:Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Disabled Cures